


Little Things

by roowrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And oblivious idiots, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Quidditch, They’re both 3rd years, klancehogwarts21k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roowrites/pseuds/roowrites
Summary: It started with little things.Things Keith sincerely thought he could control, but would soon-and rather unwillingly-learn that he had been very, very wrong.Or: Keith realizes he hasfeelingsfor a certain wizard and tries his hardest to deny it.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic,, I wrote it for Lini’s Klance Hogwarts 21k contest! I feel so so lucky to have the opportunity to participate, so thank you Lini for hosting this contest!
> 
> Please enjoy..!

It started with little things. 

Things Keith sincerely thought he could control, but would soon-and rather unwillingly-learn that he had been very, very wrong.

Things like the way his heartbeat sped up to levels that left him-despite his best efforts-flushed and breathless whenever Lance flashed him those dimples and a toothy smile, or gave him an encouraging pat on the back after quidditch practice, or even passed him in the halls with the faintest brush against his robes.

And then, Keith would feel disgustingly tingly and his stomach would flutter and he would proceed to hate himself for the rest of the afternoon.

But again, maybe they were never _quite_ his best efforts, because as foreign, and jarring, and downright terrifying his feelings were, this whole liking-someone thing was exhilarating.

So, yeah, Keith had come to the conclusion that control was never his strong suit.

Unfortunately, Lance had no idea of the havoc he was wreaking upon the raven-haired wizard’s sanity, because he was currently tugging on Keith’s robe as their 3rd year potions professor drawled on about how absolutely _imperative_ it was to mince fluxweed into the _finest_ of grains in order to create a positively _stunning_ polyjuice. Keith sucked in a breath as he turned to Lance and-letting his eyes flit back to the professor in case-whispered, “What?”

“Meet me at the quidditch pitch during lunch?” Lance whispered in response. The other boy’s gaze landed on him in a matter of seconds, eyebrows raised in a manner that screamed _caught off-guard_.

“What for?” Keith slowly questioned, wondering what it would cost to not make a fool of himself in agreeing to do whatever it was that Lance wanted.

“Just some... flying practice,” The brunet mumbled, words uncharacteristically vague. “Who better to ask than a seeker?”

Eyeing him suspiciously, Keith hesitated. Lance was already great at flying, one of Gryffindor’s best in Keith’s opinion... but if he really wanted help, who was Keith to deny him? 

“Okay,” The slightly puzzled boy finally turned back to his notes, replying with an affirmative, “I’ll be there.”

All the while, Keith fought to shove down the part of his thoughts that reminded him he had a soul-crushing attraction towards the guy and he would’ve said yes without Lance even asking because, for Crowley’s sake, he really _really_ liked being around him.

_Besides, you’re friends,_ his thoughts pointed out. _Friends_ help _each other_.

Right. This was normal. Lance was his friend and nothing more, and he totally wasn’t going to let on that he liked him in a more-than-friends way because he didn’t and-

Merlin’s beard, he was _helpless_.

Rubbing his thumbs, Keith tried to soothe his nerves while the boy next to him chewed on his pencil eraser, blissfully unaware.

Little things.

This was just a stupid, stupid little thing.

✫彡✫彡✫彡

“Mullet, finally! _Crowley,_ what took you so long?” Lance greeted loudly, waving from the midst of the field as Keith approached. The brunet was accompanied by Hunk and Pidge, who greeted Keith eagerly as he set down his broom.

“I, uh-“ Keith awkwardly gestured to the gleaming red handle of the broom. “I was getting my Nimbus 2000.”

Keith had just gotten the broom recently, as a present from Shiro. Previously, he’d used Shiro’s old Nimbus 1500, so the new broom was a step up. He’d never flown on it before, but he supposed now was as good a time as any.

Lance was leaning on a blue Nimbus 2000 of his own, and Keith internally rolled his eyes as he remembered how insufferable the boy had been when it arrived in the Great Hall during breakfast earlier in their 3rd year.

_“-Hey, Kogane!”_ He’d practically shouted across the table, waggling his eyebrows infuriatingly. _“I’m gonna be the best Gryffindor chaser you’ve ever seen!”_

Lance had gone on to ramble about how he’d saved up galleons upon galleons for the broom, then proceeded to affectionately name it _Nadia_ -after his abuelita, he’d elaborated with a smile (he had almost named it _Allura_ but luckily Hunk and Pidge talked him out of it.)

“-2000? What?” Present-time Lance squawked, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. “No way, Pidge that can’t count!”

Tilting his head, Keith felt a surge of confusion as his gaze flitted between them. “What can’t count?”

The younger Holt adjusted her round glasses methodically. “I don’t see why it isn’t fair, honestly. It levels out the playing field.”

“What playing field?” Keith asked, glancing between them as Hunk gave him a sympathetic look.

“Shush, Mullet,” The brunet shoved a hand over his mouth before turning back to Pidge. The wizard in question’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get Lance’s hand off as he felt his cheeks heat up. Of course, Lance remained painfully oblivious to Keith’s struggle as he continued bickering with Pidge. “But Keith already-“

“I already what,” Keith finally demanded upon freeing himself, fixing Lance with a pointed look. Lance, who suddenly began to squirm under his gaze.

Hesitating, the brunet eyed him guiltily before resigning.

“Okay, so _maybe_ I bet Pidge and Hunk that I could beat you in a race,” Lance said sheepishly. “And _maybe_ they said I was wrong. Well, at least Pidge did. Hunk’s a real one.”

Bumping fists with Hunk for emphasis, Lance added, “And as I was saying before _someone_ rudely interrupted, you’re already the fastest broomstick rider at Hogwarts-even using a Nimbus 1500. Sooo, me having a better broom just levels out the field.”

“That’s flawed logic,” Pidge stated simply. “Keith using a Nimbus 2000 in the race as well gives it a controlled variable.”

“Yeah, I agree with Pidge on this one,” Hunk added, giving Lance an apologetic look. “Sorry, buddy.”

“For Merlin’s- Fine! He can use it!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in defeat. His eyes focused on Keith as he crossed his arms. “So, Mullet, you in?”

Keith’s eyes darted between him, Pidge, and Hunk, and a realization was slowly coming over him: this was typical of Lance. 

This was normal, standard, pre-confusing-feelings stuff. This was exactly what Keith needed!

Keith shot Lance an easy grin.

“You’re on.”

Piece of cake, feelings begone. Or so he thought.

✫彡✫彡✫彡

Keith laughed and stuck his tongue out as he pulled away from Lance. Some good old competition was exactly what he needed to get over the brunet.

“For the love of-“ Lance swore angrily under his breath. “Slow down!”

“You do remember this is a race?” Keith shot back, speeding up. Lance growled from somewhere behind him in his efforts to catch up.

The wind whipped past, calming Keith’s nerves and sending his robes billowing. This feeling. Flying. In that moment, flying felt more right, made more sense than anything, especially because of how confused he’d become recently with his feelings for Lance-

“You still going, Keith?” He heard the subject of his thoughts provoke from behind him, cutting into his inner monologue.

“You know it,” Keith quickly recovered from the interruption, challenging, “You?”

He waited for an answer, but-other than the sounds of the wind nipping at his ears-he was met with silence.

As five more beats passed, his concern grew. Brows furrowing, Keith felt his broom falter and he glanced back, only to find Lance gone from view.

“Lance?” Keith asked, heart stopping entirely as he gripped his broom a bit tighter.

“Up here, mullet!” A voice taunted from in front of him.

Keith jerked back around so fast he could’ve broken his neck, only to meet the sight of Lance flashing him a two-fingered salute as he gained distance. The other wizard only laughed at Keith’s dumbfounded reaction and sent him a teasing wink.

Needless to say, the tips of Keith’s ears were no longer freezing.

After a few embarrassingly still seconds, the boy snapped out of his stupor.

“That was not funny!” Keith shouted after him, leaning forward to speed up. He made up for what distance he’d lost pretty quickly, and he could see the quidditch hoops approaching. They were nearing the finish line.

Keith chuckled under his breath. He was going to win, easily. Then, he and Lance would bicker about it and things would go back to normal and-

As Keith passed Lance, he turned around to taunt him, but froze midway. Lance’s expression was nothing short of distraught. Not at Keith, but at... himself.

Lance looked disappointed in himself.

He looked oddly small.

It looked so... so _wrong._

As nonchalant as Lance was, did winning the race really mean _that_ much to him?

Without a moment’s hesitation, Keith derailed his path to the hoops. It was only for a second, hardly noticeable, but it gave Lance the edge he needed to win. The brunet sailed through the hoops and whooped.

“In your face, Mullet!” Lance yelled, hands in the air. “Who’s better at flying now?”

Keith did his best to look congratulatory, yet reluctant.

“...You are,” He responded, giving Lance a light tap on the shoulder as they turned to head down to the field.

“Yeah, Lance! That’s my best friend!” Hunk-bless his pure soul-cheered as they approached, while Pidge scowled. Keith could’ve sworn he saw her begrudgingly hand him a pouch under their robes.

The wide, dimpled smile on Lance’s face was worth Keith’s pride, though, Keith decided as he landed.

He watched as Hunk and Pidge embraced their friend, both of them grinning though Pidge had lost the bet.

Yeah, it was _definitely_ worth it.

✫彡✫彡✫彡

“I know you let me win,” Lance murmured as they walked through the halls, brooms in hand.

The two of them were headed to quidditch practice, where Keith had been certain Lance would boast about his newfound victory over the young seeker earlier that same day.

“What? No, I-“ Keith started to deny. How could Lance have-?

“Hey,” Lance gave him a small, knowing smile. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re the fastest flyer here. I could only dream of having your instincts.”

They fell into silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Keith’s mind swam as he tried to think of a response.

“You, um, you really think that highly of me?” He asked finally.

“Psht,” Lance smiled again. Those _dimples_ again. “I thought that much was obvious.”

“Oh,” Keith remarked, letting the brunet’s words sink in. “Hey Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“You’re great at flying, too, you know,” Keith smiled back at him, a bit shyly. He didn’t know why he felt so hesitant all of a sudden. “One of Gryffindor’s best, I think.”

Lance nudged the other wizard lightly. “You really think that?”

“Yeah,” Keith said. “Yeah, Lance, I do.”

And then Lance stopped and turned to look at him fully, the brightest smile he’d ever seen lighting up the wizard’s face, and Keith’s stomach began to flutter uncontrollably.

Oh, _no._

Because, for Keith, it was becoming increasingly apparent that maybe these weren’t little things after all. Maybe they were quite the opposite.

Merlin, help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I worked really hard on this, so I hope you all liked it!


End file.
